Question: Simplify the expression. $3t(-t-5)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3t}$ $ = ({3t} \times -t) + ({3t} \times -5)$ $ = (-3t^{2}) + (-15t)$ $ = -3t^{2} - 15t$